1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid-level-indicating apparatus and particularly to a cap with built-in dipstick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maintaining proper liquid level for the lubrication and hydraulics of vehicles or anything using an internal combustion engine to that specified by the manufacturer is significant in preventing accidents and premature wear. Many owners and service technicians utilize the dipstick to check liquid levels. To do so one must remove the dipstick and cap, take a rag, wipe the dipstick clean, insert the dipstick, remove it, visually inspect the liquid level, and replace the dipstick and cap. In the case of checking the oil level, it can be very difficult to see the oil on the dipstick. Often the level is not read because of inconvenience or misread because of difficulty.
The prior art discloses liquid-level-indicating apparatus of various designs and means; regular dipstick patents: Dipstick guide U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,167 A to DeLano Jun. 22, 1978; Dipstick U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,430 A to Harry Feb. 26, 1941; Oil level indicator U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,647 A to Sven May 12, 1965.
Patents that incorporate a dial indicator must be read against a clock type face. All these type patents are complicated, expensive to manufacture; Fuel tank gauge U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,706 A to Stiever Dec. 22, 1986;
Portable fuel gauge for fuel tank US 20100089306 A1 to Dunkle and Frank; Fuel gauge cap U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,105 B2 to Holz; Motorcycle fuel level gauge U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,472 A to Brown and Hamann; Ratcheting gauge cap U.S. Pat. No. 8,434,364 B2 to Bork and Holz; Moped and motorcycle gas tank lid with an integrated level indicator via a viewing window with a green marking ball operated by a plastic hose with a float DE 3617073 A1 to Oehl; Display device for displaying oil level in an engine, has float connected by rod to level indicator that shows oil level over a wide range, thus a driver can see at any time current oil level DE 10101592 A1 to Polewarczyk; Display device has a float (1) supported by the oil in a reservoir or sump. An indicator (3) for displaying the oil level is connected to the float using a connection rod (2), Oct. 24, 2007; Motorcycle oil level display apparatus CN 101417680 B to Chen Liangqian.
Although these prior art patents disclose various liquid level indicating methods and devices, none of them disclose a liquid level gauge of the particular type as disclosed and claimed herein.
It is thus a primary objective of the present invention to provide a cap with visible float gauge which utilizes the float gauge as the level indicator. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cap with visible float gauge which utilizes a transparent housing having color coded levels for ready-viewing of liquid level.